Catherine Meyer
Catherine Selina Meyer (born 1994) is the daughter of Selina Meyer, the 45th and 47th President of the United States, and Andrew Meyer. She is portrayed by Sarah Sutherland. Catherine seems to be disillusioned by both her mother's political dirty work as well as the messy divorce of her mother and father. Shy and unassuming, Catherine rarely confronts her mother about what upsets her, instead letting her mother's dominant personality control their relationship. Her son, Richard Meyer-Palmiotti, was born in January 2019. Description Despite her reservations over her mother's career, Catherine often takes on the jobs that Selina's spouse would do such as holding the bible when Selina is sworn in, appearing in interviews to show Selina's home life and accompanying her mother to campaign events. Season 1 Catherine first appears in the third episode of the series. She arrives at the Vice President's office during a particularly stressful day for her mother, who is dealing with the fallout over the Clean Jobs Bill. Catherine constantly finds her time with her mother delayed due to the crises, leaving her bored in the office lobby as Sue and Dan awkwardly try to keep her company. Catherine visits to attend a party Selina throws to celebrate her 20th anniversary of being in politics. Because Catherine turns 21 in Season 2, one can assume that Selina was entering her public office right as she was pregnant with Catherine. Part of Catherine's disillusionment with her mother might thus stem from the fact she has never seen her mother professionally outside of a political office. Selina plans to give Catherine a puppy during the trip, but Selina's braintrust hijacks this gift and turns it into a political stunt. Catherine thus is forced to choose a rescue dog from a shelter. When she ultimately chooses one, Selina makes it clear she finds the dog ugly. At the party, Catherine ultimately snaps on her mother after finding out her mother has changed her mind on getting a dog altogether for political reasons. They reconcile tenuously. Catherine presumably goes back to college and continues her studies as she is not seen again in Season 1. Season 2 Catherine returns in the second episode of Season 2, Signals. Catherine inadvertently causes a foreign relations crisis when a Film Studies paper she wrote about 5 Broken Cameras accuses Israel of brutal repression against Palestinian settlers. When Selina calls Catherine to tell her to apologize, Selina not only frustrates Catherine to the point where Catherine hangs up but also learns Catherine is dating an Iranian student named Rahim. Selina ultimately flies Catherine to a Marine base to have a face-to-face chat. After a conversation that Selina turns more into a political negotiation, Catherine agrees to publicly apologize for the paper's content in exchange for getting to spend most of Thanksgiving weekend with Rahim and his family. Catherine then watches with obvious but silent vexation as her mother meets Rahim and immediately starts digging into his personal life looking for potential political pitfalls. Catherine returns later in the season in the episode Andrew. Selina throws Catherine a 21st birthday party, a lavish affair that Catherine clearly did not want to attend as she immediately makes plans to leave early with Rahim. Selina makes matters worse as she has a political negotiation with Mary King during the party. To make up for the party, Selina takes Catherine out to dinner the next night with Andrew. The dinner also goes downhill when Catherine has to watch with obvious horror as her mother and father flirt aggressively. On the way home from the dinner, she is abandoned by both her mother and father and then catches them kissing the street. The episode ends with an awkward focus on Catherine trying to process her parents' treatment of her. In 'First Response', a camera crew arrive at the Selina's residence to film an interview with the Meyer family and Catherine reluctantly reveals on camera that she and Rahim had broken up. When the family are in the kitchen cooking dinner together under the scrutiny of Janet Ryland (Allison Janney), Gary alerts Selina to the fact that Catherine is a vegetarian and that she had told Selina 3 months ago. This becomes a problem as the family is cooking a chicken dish and Selina tries to convince Catherine to eating the food to protect her image. Season 3 Catherine joins her mother on the campaign trail. In Detroit she reflexively punches a protestor who attacks her mother making national headlines. When her mother has a breakdown in Alicia she gets her to snap out of it by telling Selina that her childhood was miserable but that it would all be worth it she became president. After the speech, Selina criticizes Catherine's outfit, which looks exactly like hers, and appears to have returned to normal. Season 4 Catherine becomes engaged to her lobbyist boyfriend, Jason, who is in his mid-30s, much to Selina's displeasure. She is forced to break up with him after their relationship comes into question during the congressional hearings in Testimony. Season 5 Catherine begins filming her mother at work for her thesis film in order to complete film school. As part of her film she also documents Jonah's campaign for congress. In Mother, Catherine becomes emotionally grief-stricken after the death of her grandmother, Catherine Calvert Eaton. However, it is later revealed that due to her close relationship with her grandmother, she has been left the vast majority of her estate, including several family homes. This news infuriates her mother, Selina Meyer. In C**Tgate Catherine tries to talk to her mother in private, finally revealing that her string of failed relationships have made her realize that she in fact is a lesbian. She also tells Selina that she is dating Marjorie Palmiotti, Meyers Secret Service bodyguard and body double. The episode Kissing Your Sister consists entirely of Catherine's film school documentary thesis, showing behind the scenes footage of events in her mother's administration, and has a subplot involving Catherine finding love with Marjorie. It also shows a brief conflict in her relationship with Marjorie, triggered when Marjorie initially refuses to tell her parents that she and Catherine are together. However, they later reconcile. At the end of the episode, it is shown that using her newly inherited wealth to set up the Catherine Eaton Animal Rescue Society, a refuge for animals based out of one of her grandmother's properties in Palm Beach, Florida. Catherine makes a brief appearance in Inauguration, where she has changed her appearance considerably after consulting a stylist and doing fundraisers for the Rescue Society. She attends the Inauguration of Laura Montez alongside her mother and her partner, Marjorie Palmiotti. Season 6 In Omaha, it is revealed that due to her significant inheritance from her grandmother, Catherine is now responsible for keeping her mother Selina Meyer afloat financially, given that Selina received hardly any of the inheritance. Her girlfriend Marjorie Palmiotti also serves as head of the Meyer Fund, of which Catherine is a main donor. Catherine is shown to have purchased a large brownstone house in New York City, where she lives with Marjorie and her mother. When Selina announces to the family she intends to run for president again, she breaks down in tears and begs her not to. However, her pleas are coldly ignored. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Meyer family